Super Smash Bros. X Wario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Super Smash Bros. series and the Wario series. Super Smash Bros. Melee Two of the Mario trophies in the game reference the Wario series: Wario's trophy, after talking about Wario's debut in Super Mario Land 2, and referencing his abilities, it mentions his snowman, zombie and bat transformations from the Wario Land series. The second trophy is the Bucket, which comes from the game Mario and Wario. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Wario series: *1 playable character (Wario) *1 stage (WarioWare, Inc.) *1 Assist Trophy (Kat & Ana) *4 trophies *20 stickers *9 music tracks Wario |-|Biker Outfit= |-|Overalls= Wario appears as a starter playable character in the game. For being a short-framed heavyweight, he is able to deal major blows while being less vulnerable to attacks than other heavyweights. Despite that attribute, he also has fast air mobility with one of the best recoveries if it is used wisely. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Chomp': Wario opens his mouth wide and rapidly chomps his opponent when they get close to him. He can also use this ability to eat items. While the move can describe his love for eating, it can be considered to be roughly based on the micro games Hot Dog Hog from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and Eating Contest from WarioWare Inc.: Twisted! where Wario has to finish eating before the timer is up. *'Side - Wario Bike': Based on his iconic bike from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Wario hops on and rides his bike along the stage, ramming towards opponents. The bike can give him limited protection from stage hazards, make a wheelie for more vertical range, and even perform a taunt while on the bike. Once the bike breaks, its parts can be used as throwing items. *'Up - Corkscrew': Wario jumps in the air while spinning around. While this move is original to Super Smash Bros., it loosely resembles the tornado special Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario performed. *'Down - Wario Waft': Wario is able to summon a fart as an attack. While this attack reflects his love for toilet humor, the gas has been used in the micro game He Who Smelt It... from WarioWare: Smooth Moves where the player has to waft it away before the timer runs out. Wario has to wait a little while to charge it up as an attack. Between the minute mark and 45 seconds after that, the move deals with heavy knockback. Once the charge lasts for one minute and fifty seconds at least, the move rockets him high in the air at unrivaled attitude, which can help with recovery from low distances. *'Final Smash - Wario-Man': Based on the alter-ego of him, Wario takes a bite out of garlic and becomes Wario-Man for 16 seconds. This transformation is based on a cutscene in WarioWare: Touched! after beating all micro game compilations. He is not only invincible in this form, but his attacks get a big upgrade. Although the Wario Bike may be a bad example due to it being super fast and hard to control, his Corkscrew gives off electrical attacks and his Wario Waft charges much faster. He is the only fighter in Brawl to have 12 costumes. This is because he has two different sets of outfits: his biker costume that he is normally seen in the WarioWare games, and his overall costume that he is normally seen in Mario and other Wario games. *'Cyan' (default) *'Red': The red jacket and white pants and goggles match the color scheme of Jimmy T. The color scheme may also represent Mona. *'Yellow': While the color scheme matches the main overall design, it also matches Mona’s design in WarioWare: Twisted!. *'Green': Resembles Zombie Wario from Wario Land 3. *'Black': The reverse color of his red color palette. The color palette could also be a nod on greasers. *'Blue': Resembles the colors of an actual biker. *'Yellow' (default of version) *'Red': Based on the color scheme of Mario’s outfit in Donkey Kong and future series. It is also one of his alternate costumes from Mario Golf. *'Blue': Resembles Mario’s outfit in the Japanese boxart of Super Mario Bros. and the European cover of the NES version of Mario Bros. *'Green': Resembles Mario's appearance on the Japanese boxart for Wrecking Crew and Luigi's appearance on the arcade version of Mario Bros. *'Brown': Resembles Foreman Spike, another rival of Mario's from Wrecking Crew. *'White': Resembles his in-game sprite from the early Wario Land titles on the Game Boy. It is also one of his alternate costumes in Mario Golf. WarioWare, Inc. This is the only Wario stage in the game. The starting stage consists of a small main platform, with two smaller platforms hovering over each side (the top being smaller than the one below it). While it is original to Super Smash Bros., the room it’s in is based on the Variety Tower from Mega Microgame$. The stage also transitions to a random mini-game, which resembles the WarioWare concept of completing several mini-games, which also randomly change in difficulty. The players who does the command gets a red circle, in which they have the potential to have a temporary boost in fighting from two options: become mega or invincible. There are nine mini-games the stage picks from, which are: *Lose Your Marble: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Touched. Players smash a marble block in order to create a statue. Once the statue is completed, the reward goes to those who have contributed in the process. *Crazy Cars: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Mega Microgame$. An arrow warns the players of a car arriving and the players must avoid the incoming car. Getting hit by the car can send the player flying and shielding does not count towards the win. *Sole Man: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Mega Microgame$. An circle shadow warns the players of where the foot strikes on the ground and the players must avoid it. Players that lose are buried in the ground. *Don’t Move: Although the background of a man sitting in the empty background is original to Super Smash Bros., the concept of the game is highly inspired by “Fragile!” in Twisted where the player must avoid setting off the motion sensor or the egg breaks. In the stage, the fighters must avoid moving until time is up. Even if the fighters get hit with knock back, it does not count as them moving as long as there is no other command imported on them during the time. *Crack Down: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Mega Microgame$. As soon as the giant smashes the mountain with his hammer, players must jump and avoid touching the ground. Players that lose are buried in the ground. *Blowin' Up: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Touched. Players hit 1-3 poppers in the set before . Once all poppers are hit, the reward goes to those who have contributed in the process. *Arrow Space: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Mega Microgame$. Players must avoid arrows falling towards them. While the ninja is in the stage, he does not affect what would happen to the players. *Kitty Cover: This is based on the micro-game of the same name from Mega Microgame$. The players must stay under the umbrella to avoid damage from the rain. Players can stay away from the umbrella for a brief moment as long as the fighters don’t physically touch the rain. If they do, the rain only does minor damage. *Taunt: While the stage and concept itself is original to Super Smash Bros., it features Jimmy T., a character who has appeared in the WarioWare games since Mega Microgame$. Players must perform a taunt before time is up. It even counts as soon as the player is attacked. SSBB WarioWareInc. LoseYourMarble.png|Chisel it! SSBB WarioWareInc. CrazyCars.png|Dodge! SSBB WarioWareInc. SoleMan.png|Dodge! SSBB WarioWareInc. Don’tMove.png|Don’t move! SSBB WarioWareInc. CrackDown.jpg|Jump! SSBB WarioWareInc. Blowin'Up.png|Pop it! SSBB WarioWareInc. ArrowSpace.jpg|Sidestep! SSBB WarioWareInc. KittyCover.jpg|Stay dry! SSBB WarioWareInc. Taunt.png|Taunt! Kat & Ana Kat & Ana from WarioWare appear as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a pair. Similar to Latios and Latias, they fly across the stage, aiming at the summoner’s opponent(s). Trophies There are 4 Wario trophies in the game. 2 playable character trophies, 1 Assist trophy, and 1 series related trophy. Stickers There are 20 stickers based on artworks from Wario games. Note: stickers are listed based on the game of origin, not the rapresented character, so the list doesn't include Wario stickers that are from Mario games. Music tracks The game features 9 music tracks, all new to the game, and are all playable in the WarioWare, Inc. stage. Wario Category *'WarioWare, Inc.' - A slight alteration of the main menu theme from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$!, as well as the title screen from the same game. It is the theme of the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'WarioWare, Inc. Medley' - A medley of a large number of songs heard in the first title of the series, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$!, including the opening theme, Wario's theme, as well as Dribble & Spitz's theme among others. It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. This song is also played during Wario's Classic Mode credits. *'Ashley's Theme' - A big band version of the vocal theme song of Ashley in WarioWare: Touched! It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'Ashley's Theme (JP)' - The same as the above song, but with Japanese lyrics. It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'Mike's Song' - A 50's rock-and-roll version of the vocal theme song of Mike in WarioWare: Touched! It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'Mike's Song (JP)' - The same as the above song, but with Japanese lyrics. It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'Mona Pizza's Song' - A fully redone version of the vocal theme song of Mona in WarioWare: Twisted! It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. *'Mona Pizza's Song (JP)' - The same as the above song, but with Japanese lyrics. It is used on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. Sound Effects *'Wario's victory theme' - Shares similarities to many Wario games, featuring musical qualities from both the WarioWare series and the Wario platforming series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Wario Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Wario series: *1 playable character (Wario) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (WarioWare, Inc.) **Wii U: 1 stage (Gamer) *2 Assist Trophies *1 Mii fighter costume and 1 Mii Fighter hat *2 Smash Tour Items *10 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 5 trophies **Wii U: 9 trophies *7 Music tracks Wario |-|Biker Outfit= |-|Overalls= Wario once again returns as the only playable character from his series. He received some minor changes, including a more expressive tone from Brawl, a lighter color scheme that is more akin to the WarioWare series, and an up-smash that resembles the headbutt Mario and Luigi preformed in the original Super Smash Bros.. Wario’s Chomp ability has been modified to allow him to heal when he eats projectiles, Wario Bike is more versatile for recovery and he can stay on his bike, and Wario Waft is shown based on the width of his torso. Unlike other characters; the amount of different outfits from Wario in Brawl decreases. He only retains three of his alternate outfits from the previous game, all of which being from his red, blue, and green overall design. Wario gets three different biker designs. The Red and Yellow outfits are mainly a combination of two costumes each from Brawl: red with black and yellow with green. Though, one can argue the red outfit represents player 1 in WarioWare: Mega Party Game$!. The Cyan outfit gives some representation to Wario-Man. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold”, referencing his greedy, villainous nature and his infamous Wario Waft. This game also introduces character customization, allowing to chose between a regular variation and two alternate ones for each character's moves. Wario's alternate moves are: *'Neutral': **'Inhaling Chomp': Wario inhales to pull in opponents and bite on them, but deals slightly less damage. **'Garlic Breath': Wario breathes noxious fumes that stun close range opponents and trip distant ones if they're on the ground. However, he can't eat enemies or items, and the move has a longer start-up duration than the other Chomp variants, which can leave Wario highly vulnerable to punishment. *'Side': **'Speedy Bike': a faster and lighter, but weaker and more fragile version of the Wario Bike. **'Burying Bike': Despite being slower and heavier, it is able to bury enemies that it can run over. *'Up': **'Widescrew': Deals less damage and covers less distance, but has more control over its trajectory. It is able to travel almost completely horizontally in a similar vein to Donkey Kong’s “Spinning Kong”. **'Corkscrew Leap': A better recovery option with far more distance. However, it takes longer to start and can't deal damage. *'Down': **'Rose-Scented Waft': Wario creates a fart that puts flowers on opponents’ heads, butdeals less knock-back. **'Quick Waft': The Wario Waft charges much faster, but doesn't deal as much damage or knockback. Stages Each version of the game features only one WarioWare stage: the Nintendo 3DS version includes the returning WarioWare, Inc. stage, which is unlockable by getting Wario. The Wii U version includes the new Gamer stage, which appears from the very start. Gamer The only WarioWare stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U., it appears from the very start of the game. Based on the mini-game from Game & Wario, the stage takes place in 9-Volt’s room. The main platform is on 9-Volt’s desk in which there the layout of the books are completely random each time the stage is played. There are also occasional stickers, featuring different WarioWare characters such as 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Ana, Spitz, as well as stickers in a flip book such as Young Cricket, Mona, and Jimmy T. Occasionally in the stage, 5-Volt, 9-Volt’s mother, becomes an obstacle when she appears from the door, window, television, or even the sketchbook. Once that happens, her glare affects anyone on the light-section, which she gives a devilish look as those caught receive 20% damage with knockback. There are also occasional fake-outs, such as when an old-man in a wig will open the window, the TV multi-color pattern, the cat appearing by the door, etc. Assist Trophies Kat and Ana from Smash Bros. Brawl return in this game, with a design that resembles their Game & Wario counterparts. There also is a new one: Ashley. Ashley The witch who lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City appears as an Assist Trophy for the game. When she is summoned, she conjures up a purple could that surrounds her. Any opponent in the cloud moves slowly and takes damage, as well as some other effects such as becoming smaller, becoming invisible, or taking damage from food. Mii fighter costumes One of the randomly unlockable Mii headgear in the game is Wario’s cap. A full Ashley outfit was released as DLC on Feburary 3rd, 2016. When purchased it will add Ashley's Outfit for Mii Swordfighters to the game. SSB4 Mii hat Wario.png|Wario’s cap SSB4 Mii Ashley.jpg|Mii SwordFighter wearing Ashley's Outfit. Smash Tour Items Items take the form of trophies in the board-game like Smash Tour mode exclusive to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are three types of items: red items, that take effect on the battle, blue items, that take effect on the game board, and green items, that are usable in both. The game features 2 items from the Donkey Kong series: Kat & Ana (Red): All collisions with walls and ceilings are automatically result in a fall break. Ashley (Blue): Slows down the spinner. Trophies The list of trophies differs between the two versions of the game, with the 3DS version including 5 Wario trophies and the Wii U version including 9 trophies. 4 trophies are the same in both versions, 1 trophy is exclusive for the 3DS version and 5 trophies are exclusive for the Wii U version, so there are 10 trophies in total across both versions. Note: both versions of the game have an Alternate character trophy for Wario, therefore these are sometimes listed as appearing in both games, however since they feature completely different models, we list them as separate. Also when the last 4 images are rotated 180 degrees, it brings up a completely different pose with the characters. Those images won’t be shown until they are posted on the Internet. Music tracks The only Wario tracks in the 3DS version are the Wario Ware Inc. stage theme, as well as the Ashley Song. While Japan gets the Japanese. Both are returning from Brawl as unlockable tracks after unlocking Wario, play in WarioWare Inc. stage, and coming back to the Wii U version. The Wii U version features 7 Wario tracks, including 3 new tracks and 4 returning tracks. All of these tracks play on the Gamer stage. The only tracks not returning are Mike’s Song and the Mona’s Pizza Song, in both English and Japanese translations. Wario's victory fanfare also returns unchanged from Brawl (which is based on the Ruins track that’ll be mentioned later), but it's unavailable in the Sound Test and is therefore not listed here. All tracks available in the Wii U version are: *WarioWare, Inc. - A slight alteration of the main menu theme from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$!, as well as the title screen from the same game. It returns from Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS. *WarioWare, Inc. Medley - A medley of a large number of songs heard in the first title of the series, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$!, including the opening theme, Wario's theme, as well as Dribble & Spitz's theme among others. It returns from Brawl. *Ashley's Theme - A big band version of the vocal theme song of Ashley in WarioWare: Touched! It returns from Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS, but some of the lyrics are different from that version. *Ashley's Theme (JP) - The same as the above song, but with Japanese lyrics. It returns from Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS, *'Ashley's Theme (JP) Ver. 2': The same as the above song, but covered in a style similar to a military march. This version is exclusive to the Japanese version of the game. *'Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)': This theme, taken directly from its home game of Wario Land: Shake It!, is played in Stonecarving City, the first stage of the game. This is the only song based on Wario Land and marks the first time a Wario stage has used music from said game series instead of from WarioWare. *'Gamer': A song taken from the eponymous game from Game and Wario. Mostly silent, it is also filled with suspenseful audio cues that could either announce the arrival of 5-Volt or fake players out. When played in My Music, Sound Test, or Custom Stages, it only plays the "Mom Appears!" cue that normally plays when 5-Volt jumps out of the television and sweeps the stage with her gaze. WarioWare Gold July 27, 2018 This game features compatibility with many different amiibo. Scanning a compatible one will make Wario draw a sketch of the character, which can be exchanged for in-game coins. These include many Super Smash Bros. amiibo, although in most cases the Mario and Zelda characters will produce sketches based on amiibo from their own series; the only exceptions are Donkey Kong and Link, whose sketches are based specifically on their Super Smash Bros. amiibo, while the Wario and Rosalina amiibo produce different sketches from their Super Mario counterparts. Sketches made from Super Smash Bros. amiibo are: (Note that while the main subject is always the same, the background and the style of the painting are randomized each time) WWG amiibo Mario.png|Mario (based on his Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo Peach.png|Peach (based on her Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo Yoshi.png|Yoshi WWG amiibo DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong WWG amiibo Link.png|Link WWG amiibo Fox.png|Fox WWG amiibo Samus.png|Samus WWG amiibo WiiFitTrainer.png|WiiFit Trainer WWG amiibo Villager.png|Villager WWG amiibo Zelda.png|Zelda (based on her Breath of the Wild amiibo) WWG amiibo DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong WWG amiibo Luigi.png|Luigi (based on his Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo LittleMac.png|Little Mac WWG amiibo CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon WWG amiibo RosalinaSSB.png|Rosalina and Luma WWG amiibo Bowser.png|Bowser WWG amiibo ToonLink.png|Toon Link (based on his Zelda line amiibo) WWG amiibo Sheik.png|Sheik WWG amiibo WarioSSB.png|Wario WWG amiibo Palutena.png|Palutena WWG amiibo ZeroSuitSamus.png|Zero Suit Samus WWG amiibo Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf WWG amiibo DrMario.png|Dr. Mario WWG amiibo BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. WWG amiibo Olimar.png|Olimar WWG amiibo MrGame&Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch WWG amiibo ROB.png|R.O.B. WWG amiibo DuckHunt.png|Duck Hunt WWG amiibo Falco.png|Falco Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 *1 playable character (Wario) *2 stages *1 Assist Trophy (Ashley) *20 spirits (including 1 from spinoff) *11 music tracks Wario Stages Ashley Spirits Music tracks License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links